


Luv note

by chloeapplepi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Love Song, No Angst, POV Luka Couffaine, Secret Admirer, Serenade, Sort Of, luka is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeapplepi/pseuds/chloeapplepi
Summary: An outlook of Lukas thoughts and feelings through his confession to Marinette.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Luv note

**Author's Note:**

> for kehl: happy followversary stinky
> 
> i suggest listening to the song before reading!!  
> https://youtu.be/LQWtIT0RmoE

Luka has never shied away from showing Marinette how he feels. _**"You're the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. As clear as a musical note, sincere as a melody. You're the music that's been playing inside my head since the first day we met."**_ But Marinette either hasn't realised (Luka knows she's smart, incredibly so, but she can be somewhat oblivious at times. He finds it rather endearing.) or she doesn't return his feelings. 

But either way, Luka is aware Marinette has trouble being confident sometimes and the thought of Marinette not knowing just how- well, he isn't great with words but if she were a song he'd describe her as a soft but bright harmony full of all his favourite chords- she is makes him frustrated and glum. 

He finds himself writing for her; staying up late googling synonyms to make his words sound livelier, filling the page simply just with facts- she's smart, talented, beautiful, kind, and so much more. 

Juleka takes the letter and slides it into Marinettes locker for him. He doesn't intend his letters to come across as love notes or a secret admirer, just a way for Marinette to see herself the way he see's her. The way so many people do, because she deserves to feel great about herself. 

But she tells him about it- "love notes from a secret admirer"- and then he realises just how in love his words had sounded. And well, his words weren't wrong. Luka was in love. 

Then he becomes frantic to ensure her in his next letter that although he is absolutely smitten by her, it doesn't change the truthfulness of his words. The things he describes her as, they aren't just his feelings, they're facts about her that she deserves to know. 

He just wishes he were better at words- he wishes he didn't have to search for how to explain the things he felt- he wishes he could express himself better. But, _oh_ , he can do that. He can write her a song.

Writing takes time, and he wants to make it perfect. He doesn't want her to think he disappeared either- that he no longer thinks knows how incredible she is- so he continues the notes too. 

Writing takes time, but it's worth it. For Marinette. All the things he writes in his notes are pure facts, no one could deny all the great things that are ink stained on cheap paper describing the many attributes that form the ever so ethereal Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

But his song? The lyrics come right from the depths of his hopelessly enamoured heart, every feeling deep in his soul flows onto paper and becomes lyrics and chords that sound almost as beautiful as her laugh. 

He writes her his last note. 

_"Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_

_I told you that although I have feelings for you my notes are truthful. That remains true. The words in my past notes are merely facts about you, I wanted to remind you just how astounding you are because you don't seem to know it. You're more than humble- someone like you deserves to have great confidence._

_Though, I have decided I want you to hear my actual feelings, too- things that only I could say about you. A simple note isn't the way to tell you though. For you, I have planned something more. I hope you enjoy my confession._

_\- you'll know soon."_

He's ready. After many a day wasting hours turning his feelings into soundful lyrics and listening to song after song from Marinette's playlists to find the right chords to create the perfect mix of her favourite sounds and his most infatuated thoughts, he's ready. 

Though it's not rare for him and Marinette to hang out, usually she's the one to ask or there's a reason for it. But Luka supposes there's no harm in telling the truth. 

It's on a Friday night when he calls her, "Hello, Marinette. I wrote a new song and I'd like for you to be the to hear it first." Of course she agrees, she's excited and honoured to be the first to listen. It warms Luka's heart.

It's on a Saturday afternoon when he rushes Juleka out the house, "Didn't you say you we're spending time with Rose today? Just go to her house instead." She scoffs quietly and rolls her eyes but lets him push her out the door. 

He spends the next hour after Juleka left rushing around making sure the place looked nice, he briefly debated lighting candles or doing some sort of rose petal path but crossed the thought out of his mind. He wanted this to be a suprise. 

Marinette arrives early, her knock sounding through his home making Luka's eyes widen as he brushes his teeth. He quickly spits and drinks water before speeding to the door, stopping to spritz himself with the nicest smelling cologne he has. 

She looks the same as always and despite that Luka still takes a moment to take in her appearance with a smile. She's beautiful. Marinette apologises, of course, because she's nice like that. Almost too nice, but Luka loves that about her almost as much as he does every other aspect of her benevolent being. 

He takes her to his room and she settles on his bed, giving him a sincere smile as he picks up his guitar. He smiles back, full of softness and adoration as he sits in his spinny chair and rolls closer, placing his guitar the correct way. 

Nothing is said before he starts playing but Marinette doesn't mind, she watches eagerly. The chords ring out gently as he strums skilled fingers across well used strings. 

He sings the first lines, low but soft, perfect for a voice as silvery and modulated as his. His well thought out feelings spill out his mouth in a warm soundful tune, " _You occupy every one of my dreams, makes closing my eyes easier than it seems_ " 

Marinette is always on his mind- not in an unhealthy way, it just seems that everything good reminds him of her- and it's only natural she slips herself into his dreams, too. 

" _And if it seems you don't feel the same, that's alright with me_ " Luka isn't doing this is in hopes she'll return his feelings. It would be incomprehensibly amazing if that were to happen but even if she didn't, he would be okay with that. Just Marinette's friendship alone is everything to him. He's doing this because he wants her to know how important she is to him, how much he cares for her. 

" _I understand with me isn't quite the best place to be_ " He isn't an idiot, he knows how much she likes Adrien. He knows why too, Adrien is beautiful and kind and has more charisma than anyone Luka's ever known- it's impossible not to like Adrien. 

" _But your smile reminds me of a place that I can't put my finger on, so just say the word and I'm gone_ " Luka's always been bad with words and understanding his feelings, Marinette is so many things he can't quite piece together, but they're all delightful things. Marinette is delightful. And if it was what she wanted, he'd gladly leave her alone.

" _I linger on all the things that you've said to me_ " Marinette's words often linger in his mind when he doesn't busy himself, she occupies the majority of his thoughts.

" _I wanna make you feel real easy, I wanna hear you talk for hours_ " Luka wants Marinette to be comfortable with him and he knows she is- aside from the few times she's grown flustered, cheeks rosy, highlighting the pale of her cheeks and the blue of her eyes, and stuttering every other word- but he wants her to know she can confide in him. He knows she's shouldering a heavy burden, but she didn't mean to reveal that to him, to cry in his arms, and he wants her to know he'll gladly be there for her to talk to, not just when it's too overwhelming to hide. He wants to hear all of her thoughts; good and bad, stupid and smart- every one of them. 

" _And baby love, if it's bad, if it's not what you'd hoped for, you can always take it back_ " Luka isn't expecting a 'yes', he isn't expecting an answer at all, because Marinette doesn't owe him one and he'd gladly give her all the time in the world to think things through. But he needs her to know, if she does say yes, she can always change her mind. Feelings change and that's okay, all he can do is hope and appreciate what he already has. 

" _I'd give you what I can afford, cause everything you do I adore, so maybe you could let me hold your hand real tight_ " He would do anything for Marinette, give her all the things she could possibly want if she asked. He loves all parts of her- every strength and every flaw- and wants to be by her side as she grows, preferably as more than a friend. 

" _And tell you why the sea reminds me of you_ " The sea is beautiful and blue, one of the the prettiest and calming scenes there is. It's full of life and love and being near it is like taking in a breath of fresh air. It can be dark and gloomy and overflowing but it's worth taking the risk, worth experiencing the harshness that it can be because it never lasts long, and always simmers back down into gentle soft waves and niceness. Just like Marinette. 

" _And then sleeping has never been so easy, though I wish that you could be near, it feels like I've fallen for you completely_ " Luka has always been aware of his feelings for Marinette, though recently they've grown much stronger, much harder to repress. He might just be an inexperienced teenager but he's almost certain what he feels is the escapade of falling in love. 

His fingers strum subtly across the strings, the melodic tune fading into silence. 

Luka looks up, a soft smile painting his face as he takes in Marinette. She's bright red, a beautiful sight, but looks unsure. He thinks, perhaps, she might be uncertain this song is about her- a very humble and oblivious and entirely Marinette thing to think. 

"It's called 'love note'" He gives her the most reassuring but pointed look he can. She stumbles for a moment then lets out, "It-", it comes out in a choked creak and she clears her throat, "it's a great song, Luka. It sounds really mellow and, um, I like the lyrics." 

She grows impossibly brighter after she finishes speaking and Luka's smile brightens, "I'm glad you like it, Marinette," and it isn't like him to be so direct but well, that was the point of this confession and he's not sure she knows that's what this was, "especially the lyrics. They're about you." 

Marinette squeaks, quite literally, then throws a hand to her mouth. Luka can't help but laugh and Marinette huffs, glaring at him. "Sorry." He tells her, but he doesn't quite mean it because he found the moment endearing. 

The room is enveloped in silence for a moment before Marinette speaks again. "So, are you- were you who-" she curls her hand to her chest, something she often does when she struggles with her words, but Luka is patient. 

"The notes.." she trailed off but the question was obvious, "Yes." 

Despite her asking the question, she seemed suprised at his answer. Luka lifts up from the chair and gently sits next to her, giving a kind smile. "You don't have to answer. Don't feel pressured to say anything and if you do, like I said in the song, you can always take it back." 

Marinette seemed dazed but then her mouth forms a kind smile back. 

"I want to answer." She places her hand over his and it takes his breath away, her hand blanketing his softly almost makes him overwhelmed with elation. "I like you, Luka. And I'll never take it back." 

Warmth fizzles through his veins and blossoms in his cheeks, painting them the colour of a rose. He never thought his feelings for Marintte could grow stronger but he suddenly has a newfound respect for her because the feeling of being flustered is dizzying. 

"I'm glad." He swallows, his voice feels thick. "Marinette?" Her eyes meet his, a shimmering pool of blue joined by swimming flecks of gorgeous green. "Yeah, Luka?" 

He hopes his hand isn't sweaty under hers, "be my girlfriend?" 

Luka isn't met with an answer, but instead her lips clash against his. It's short and awkward, their lips only touch for a brief second. He can tell she regrets it but he can't control the snicker he makes. She's about to say something but startles when he cups her cheek with his other hand. 

He leans forward, stops a few millimetres away then closes the distance when Marinette inches forward. Their lips meet gently, it's soft and slow. It's not long but it's sweet and when he pulls away it's with hooded eyes and lazy smile. 

"So was that a yes?" Marinette scoffs and pushes his shoulder, laughing lightly. His smile grows. He can't wait to hear all her laughs, he knows he'll love the sound of every one of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is appreciated! this is my first mlb fic and third fic ever so i'm not that good at writing yet 
> 
> also pls give me kudos this took me two weeks 😔
> 
> my social media is @chloeapplepi  
> twitter is mostly bnha but i reblog quite a lot of mlb on tumblr


End file.
